


Man from U.N.C.L.E. Photo Album

by TinTurtle



Series: MUNCLE Photo Manipulations [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mixed Genres, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinTurtle/pseuds/TinTurtle
Summary: More fun with GIMP!I am enjoying playing with screencaps from the episodes I watch.  I'll share some of the results here, in the hope that others might enjoy them, too.(All of these manipulations will be gen and family friendly.  If I ever create any that are not, I'll make another post for them.)





	1. Solo's Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spook and his shadow.
> 
> Based on a screencap from The Project Deephole Affair.


	2. Now in Color!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candid portraits of our heroes. Now in color!  
>   
> Based on screencaps from The Project Deephole Affair.  
> 

   


	3. Hot and Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was looking at the portraits from the previous chapter and thinking, "It's too bad that only Illya has an appealing background." So I painted the walls behind Napoleon (which is much harder than it sounds). I chose warm colors to contrast with the blues and greens of Illya's setting.
> 
> Based on screencaps from The Project Deephole Affair.

   


	4. Spy Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made these a while ago to to use as avatars. I'm currently using the first one on AO3, but the second turned out to have too much fine detail. I'm fond of both of them, though. They represent the playful side of the show. 
> 
> Image of Napoleon based on a screencap from The Deadly Toys Affair.  
> Image of Illya based on a screencap from The Cherry Blossom Affair.

_Illya will be so impressed by my disguise._

 

 

"How cute."

 


	5. Ears Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my first effort to combine more than one screencap.
> 
> I admit that I created it with slashy intent, but when it was finished it didn't seem necessarily romantic. I've posted it both here and in my classified album.
> 
> Based on two screencaps from The Round Table Affair.


	6. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have a staple of MUNCLE fan fiction: the bedside vigil.
> 
> This manipulation took a ridiculously long time, but if I am ever up for another marathon of pixel fiddling, I'll make one with Illya watching over Napoleon. I believe that all UNCLE agents should be given an equal opportunity to get beaten up.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Based on one screencap each from The Alexander the Greater Affair (Illya's head), The Come With Me to the Casbah Affair (hospital bed with Illya's body), The King of Diamonds Affair (Napoleon), and The Deadly Quest Affair (background).
> 
> (Drip stand, clock, chair, and bruise gathered from other sources.)


	7. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the companion to the image from chapter six. I got around to it sooner than I expected.
> 
> [Click here](http://mathbeing.net/muncle/vigils_parallel_wv.jpg) to view the two images in parallel.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Based on one screencap each from The Deadly Smorgasbord Affair (Napoleon's head), The Come With Me to the Casbah Affair (hospital bed and pillow), The Suburbia Affair (hospital blanket), The Yukon Affair (Illya), and The Deadly Quest Affair (background).
> 
> (Drip stand, clock, chair, and wounds gathered from other sources.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: They filmed Robert Vaughn from his right side vastly more than from his left. It took me a long time to find an acceptable head for Napoleon.


	8. Two Cool Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fluff. Napoleon meets a local cat while consulting his map during a mission.
> 
> Alternatively (and just in time for Halloween) it could be a moment from that mission where Illya got turned into a cat. It looks a little like him, don't you think?
> 
> (The notion reminds me of this [great video by vysila](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2621363). It's [counterpart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2621378), focused on Napoleon, is also fun. Gen and canon-typical het, respectively.)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Based on a screencap from The Minus-X Affair.
> 
> Cat photo by s.u. and background photo by Yandrak, both courtesy of Wikimedia Commons.  
> Map by OpenStreetMap contributors.  
> Utility box and cat collar gathered from other sources.


	9. In Elysium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another interpretation of a classic fan fiction scene.
> 
> Based on one screencap from The Nowhere Affair (Napoleon), one from The Project Deephole Affair (Illya's head), and two from The Foreign Legion Affair (Illya's body and background).


	10. Past Echos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Mr. Waverly do before UNCLE was created? Did he hone his talents in the service of King and country before dedicating himself to internationalism? Here's a little stimulus for our imaginations.
> 
> With all its intriguing equipment, this room looked to me like a former-day version of Waverly's office at UNCLE, and the perfect haunt for his younger self.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Waverly's head from a still of Leo G. Carroll in the 1934 film Sadie McKee.  
> Waverly's body from a sales image of a reproduction 1930's suit made by a company called Puttin' on the Ritz (which seems not to exist anymore).  
> Remaining material from a 1923 photo held by the Steamship Historical Society. (The photo shows radio operator Elmo N. Pickerill in the radio room of the SS Leviathan, but I imagine the setting of my manipulation to be on land.)


	11. Ciphers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Waverly visits [Bletchley Park](https://www.bletchleypark.org.uk/content/hist/).
> 
> To have lived a life punctuated by the two world wars could certainly fuel a dedication to international cooperation, as it did for many nonfictional people.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Based on a photo of the intercept control room in Hut 6 at Bletchley Park sometime in the early 1940's.  
> Mr. Waverly's head and lower body from a still of Leo G. Carroll in the 1945 film Spellbound.  
> Mr. Waverly's upper body borrowed from a still of Jimmy Stewart in It's a Wonderful Life (1946).


	12. Last Salute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In memory of Robert Vaughn, who left us today.
> 
> Based on one screenshot from The Neptune Affair (Robert Vaughn as Napoleon) and one from The Suburbia Affair (interior background).  
> Exterior background from an unidentified colorized space photograph.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I have a very bad habit of continuing to tweak my images for a day or so after posting them. I'm trying to have a little more discipline in that regard, but results are mixed. If you save a recent image to your own storage, you might want to check back after some time has elapsed to make sure you have the final version. (Or you might not want to. It is up to you, obviously.)
> 
> You can view a list of my images with the dates and times they were last modified in [directory where the files are hosted](http://mathbeing.net/muncle/).


End file.
